Reinos Unidos
by Komei1
Summary: Un gran mal amenaza con destruir el reino de la unión: Arendelle. Donde la ahora Reina debe proteger a toda costa, sin antes salvar a sus aldeanos y reinos amigos. ¿Motivo? Si destruye el núcleo, los demás será fácil de destruir. Berk, Corona y Escocia ¿Podrán seguir unidos si Arendelle desaparece?¿Qué sucederá con el reino?
1. El comienzo

Holaaaa, acá vengo con una historia que estoy subiendo igualmente en Wattpad, por si la encuentran allá, soy la misma persona 3 Espero que les guste y comenten que tal 3

 **El comienzo**

Era un magnifico día en el reino de Arendelle, la gente hablaba feliz por las calles de la plaza mientras los vendedores mostraban sus estupendas mercancías. Los reyes tenían al a sus trabajadores corriendo por todos lados para tener todo listo en el recibimiento de los reyes de otros reinos por la celebración del nacimiento de sus primogenitores.

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba listo para la bienvenida, y fue cuando las puertas del reino de abrieron, los barcos habían llegado con los reyes, y la velada comenzaba, los bebés fueron dejados todos juntos en una especie de corral con almohadas y juguetes, mientras los adultos reían y bebían unos metros mas alejados pero siempre pendientes de escuchar las risas de sus primogénitos.

Una ventana se abrió sin que se dieran cuenta y de ella entro una joven de baja estatura, su cabello estaba oculto por una capa pero se podía ver la blancura de su piel por las manos destapadas, la joven camino hasta donde estaban los bebés, quienes al verla guardaron silencio como si supieran el gran poder que ella tenía, la joven les sonrió con dulzura y les acarició la cabeza; en ese preciso momento una de las madres anunció que ya no escuchaba a ningún bebé, los adultos se acercaron y mostrarle a la joven madre que todo estaba bien pero al llegar solo vieron a sus hijos flotando y y siendo mecidos en el aire, asustados se trataron de acercar pero una delicada voz los detuvo.

—Tiempo —fue lo único que dijo paralizando a los adultos quienes trataban desesperadamente de moverse —no se esfuercen, no les haré nada a sus bebés, solo vengo a decirles la profecía —relato logrando que de alguna manera los adultos se calmaran y así los soltó, golpeo sus manos como si aplaudiera y las separó lentamente dejando la palma mirando hacía el techo —esta reunión me ha ayudado bastante, pensaba que iba a tener que ir reino por reino, me alegro que sean vecinos unidos —sonrió, la capucha bajo por sus cabello, dejando ver sus facciones delicadas y un cabello plateado ondulado bastante largo y amarrado en una cola baja —soy la bruja Anastasia —se presento haciendo una leve reverencia a los reyes.

—¿De qué profecías hablas bruja Anastasia? —Pregunto la reina de Arendelle preocupada.

—Les contare —sobre sus manos un extraño humo plateado apareció y mostró a una pequeña de cabello rubio como el sol —el reino del sol llamado Corona tendrá como princesa a una bella rubia, que a pesar del amor de sus padres, les será arrebatada y encerrada por un poder que la niña nunca deseo—narro mientras aquel humo mostraba lo que sucedería, ambos reyes se abrazaron preocupado.

—Pe-pero nosotros tenemos un varón —trato de contradecirle el rey de Corona.

—Estas profecías no son para la generación de sus hijos, puede ocurrir a cualquiera del su linaje —respondió la joven, la escena frente a ellos había cambiado a una joven ya mas grande y de cabellera rizada —en Escocia nacerá una princesa, quien valiente e indomable como su familia, tratará de hacer cambiar a su madre para forjar su propio destino pero por alguna razón, solo logra transformarla en un gran oso —contó pero los reyes no la interrumpieron —Arandelle no estará libre de tragedias, llegará el día en que habrán dos pequeñas princesas, donde una tendrá un don extraño, ella podrá hacer cosas increíbles pero el miedo la podrá atrapar —explicó con una voz triste —más allá de estas montañas se encontrara otro reino, uno que siempre será atacado por dragones, pero nacerá un joven dispuesto a cambiar esto pero ¿Lograra salvarse? —preguntó al aire, luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar —les debo hacer una pregunta ¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar a uno de ellos? —les señalo a los bebés.

—¿Sacrificar? ¡Claro que no mataremos a alguno de nuestros hijos! —respondió la reina de Berk furiosa por la pregunta haciendo sonreír a la bruja.

—Les daré un don a cada reino, es decisión de ustedes que esto se desarrolle y también lo será de que los reinos permanezcan unidos como uno solo. Berk, uno de sus hijos tendrá el don de comprender a los dragones y además siempre obtendrán la lealtad de sus seguidores. Corona, poseerán el don de la sanación y conocimiento sobre la medicina. Escocia su pequeña princesa tendrá como don la valentía, nada de lo que digan la hará retroceder ante sus ideales, poseerán el don de la caza y de la puntería. Arendelle, tendrá un don peculiar, la nieve y el hielo será parte de ella, serán un reino sumamente unido y tendrán las palabras de su lado. Este será el reino de la unión, todos los que están acá saben que podrán confiar en ustedes y ustedes en ellos. Espero que no hagan oído sordo a esta profecía, apareceré para cada generación y hasta que nazcan aquellos heroes, los protegeré de las desgracias —finalizo desapareciendo del lugar, cuando volvieron a ver a sus bebés, estos se encontraban dormidos...


	2. Visita inesperada

Bueno este es en realidad como el primer capitulo ( / u \ )

 **Visita inesperada**

Pasaron las generaciones hasta que las profecías se cumplieron, cada joven debía batallar con su don y demostrar que podía ayudar a ser mas fuertes, torcer el destino que sus familias les habían forjado y así crearlo ellos.

Corona se volvió un reino sumamente feliz al tener de regreso a su princesa quien al casarse paso a ser la reina del lugar, con ayuda del tiempo noto que su poder no había desaparecido junto con su cabello como ella había pensado, pero eso no la detuvo para comenzar a forjar una pequeña academia de medicina con información que tenían reunidas. Por su lado Eugene vigilaba la seguridad del reino.

Cada año la reina viajaba dos o tres veces a su reino vecino Arendelle, donde se encontraban sus grandes amigas: Anna y Elsa. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ese mismo día tomo un barco rumbo al reino vecino solo para visitarlas, además de estar ansiosa por sabe todo sobre la boda de Anna con Kristoff.

Pasaron dos días en los que Rapunzel saltaba de emoción de un lado a otro en el barco, la emoción corría por sus venas y solo esperaba llegar pronto.

—Estamos llegando reina —aviso una sirvienta, a lo cual la joven corrió a abrazarla y hacerla dar giros —esta muy emocionada alteza —sonrió, Rapunzel solo se separo sonrojada por su reacción y camino a paso rápido a la borda.

—Que emoción, las podré volver a ver —dio pequeños aplausos, frente a ella estaba el reino del eterno invierno, o así era como muchos lo llamaban aún que no era un realidad del todo cierta. Al llegar al muelle bajo apresurada y sin esperar a su fiel sirvienta comenzó a caminar por las calles del reino.

Arendelle era un reino igualmente lleno de vida, su mayor virtud era la fidelidad además de la seguridad del reino, la cual era bastante alta y casi no habían robos o asaltos. La gente caminaba tranquila a toda hora, los vendedores no debían preocuparse en vigilar a cada persona y los niños podían jugar felices y libres.

Mientras Rapunzel caminaba hacía el castillo de las chicas, del otro lado del reino una chica de cabello castaño corría por las calles para llegar al muelle. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente llegó con la respiración agitada, se acerco a la gente que bajaba ciertos objetos y le pregunto por la Reina de Corona, pero la respuesta solo fue "al llegar, bajo y se fue antes de poder hacer algo, es muy animada". Anna suspiró, y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, si tenía suerte la encontraría.

La reina se encontraba leyendo una carta en su oficina que venía desde Escocia, en la cual narraban las aventuras y los intentos fallidos de ciertos habitantes para pedir su mano; Elsa reía por cada suceso que le había sucedido a Mérida, quien también avisaba su futura visita para unos días más.

Arendelle era como un centro de reuniones por así llamarlo, los reinos vecinos con los cuales tenían un pacto de unión siempre lo visitaban el reino, pero luego de los múltiples ataques de dragones en el reino de Berk, sus visitas habían disminuido hasta el punto de extinguirse para la nueva generación.

La rubia platinada guardo la carta y camino hacía la entrada del castillo, con la elegancia de una gacela pero la velocidad de un jaguar. Traía un vestido de color verde con flores, bastante primaveral. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

Ya cerca de la entrada se encontraba Rapunzel quien cargaba en sus brazos bastantes flores y uno que otro objeto como recuerdo para sus padres y esposo, solo alcanzó a dar un paso y alguien se tiró sobre su espalda.

—¡Rapunzel!¡Llegaste! —Gritaba Anna emocionada mientras la mayor solo reía por el comportamiento poco adecuado de una princesa.

—Llegué hace unos momentos, no pude aguantarme de bajar y caminar por el reino ¡Todo es tan hermoso! —Suspiró como una chica enamorada, ambas entraron y se acercaron hacía Elsa, quien las saludaba alegre —¡Elsa! Digo, reina Elsa —rio bajo al igual que Anna.

—Con Elsa basta —se acercaron y con su hermana le dieron un fuerte abrazo —Mérida llegará en unos días ¿Te quedarás cierto? —Preguntó mientras entraban las tres juntas e iban a la terraza.

—¡Claro! Eugene es un buen rey y podrá tener todo controlado —contaba mientras movía las manos. —Ahora cuéntenme que es eso de que Anna se casara —solo el comentario sonrojo a la menor quedando como una manzana, se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de disminuir el sonrojo.

—Kristoff le pidió matrimonio hace... ¿Hace cuanto te lo pidió Anna?

—Un mes, y ¡fue tan romántico! Estábamos bajo la luz de las estrellas, hablando sobre lo que podría tenernos el futuro, me tomó de las manos y se arrodillo ante mi —Contaba mientras daba giros por la terraza mientras su voz sonaba enamorada, y sus ojos estaban perdidos. —Me miró a los ojos, y yo quede hipnotizada viendo sus ojos color miel, su cabello rubio se movía por el viento, y pronunció "Anna Arendelle, se que te dije que no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero desde que compartimos nuestro día a día, he comenzado a enamorarme, y me siento listo como para unir nuestras vidas para siempre... Anna Arendelle, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?" y yo solo pude tirarme a sus brazos mientras gritaba un "sí, claro que si quiero" —suspiró con un sonrisa —fue mágico... —terminó de contar y las miró, ambas estaban jugando ajedrez mientras soltaban una que otra risa.

—¡Anna es maravilloso que estés enamorada! —Celebró la morena y miró a Elsa —¿Y tú?

—El amor no es lo mío, o por lo menos aún no golpea mi puerta...

—¿Golpearla? ¡Deberá patearla! —Interrumpió la menor haciendo reír a la invitada.

—Ya será su turno, Anna, cuando menos lo esperemos, Elsa estará enamorada de un chico —fantaseo mientras Anna asentía imaginado todo.

—No necesito a un hombre —rodó los ojos mientras movía una pieza —además debo mantener el orden de reino, no creo poder tener el tiempo —suspiró cansada —presiento que algo malo va a suceder tarde o temprano.

—¿Algo malo? —Preguntaron el unisonó, y ella asintió.

—No se que será, pero ha que estar preparados para cualquier cosa...

—¡Oh! Hace un año, cuando pensé que ya no podría curar gente por el corte de mi cabello, apareció una bruja —relató dejando a ambas hermanas con la boca abierta —me dijo que los poderes estaban dentro de mi y no en mi cabello y luego que debía proteger algo... no me dijo que cosa era, pero me recalcó que era muy importante y que algo podría pasar.

—¿Un bruja? —Alzó una ceja Anna escéptica, y la morena ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno si tenemos magia, perfectamente puede suceder... además no olvidemos cuando Mérida paso a convertir a su madre en oso —argumento Elsa —también están los dragones...

—¿Cómo van con eso? —Preguntó curiosa.

—¡Les construimos un establo! Mas que nada para refugiarlos, cuando se recuperan se van pero siempre vuelve uno que otro —hablaba emocionada Anna.

—Son criaturas bastantes interesantes ¿Podríamos ir a verlos?

—Claro, pero mas tarde, aún debemos comer algo —respondió Elsa —Jaque mate.

—¡No! Sabía que ese había sido un mal movimiento...

Y así fue como las chicas pasaron la tarde jugando y comiendo chocolates, finalmente se les había hecho de noche y no pudieron salir, pero estaba la promesa de que irían en algún momento. Rapunzel contaba que siempre viaja con su sartén justiciera y que ahora era un "arma" bastante usada por la guardia real. Anna contaba los detalles que deseaba en su boda y Elsa sobre las últimas noticias de Mérida.

Los siguientes días habían tenido que permanecer dentro del castillo por diversas reuniones, lo cual no les permitió ir a ver los dragones dejando a una triste Rapunzel. Pero llego el día en que finalmente lo conocería.

—¿Seguras que es seguro? —Pregunto temerosa, mientras caminaban casi a las afueras del reino.

—Son criaturas incomprendidas solamente, pero son muy buenos amigos Rapunzel, tranquila —trató de calmarla, mientras Anna soltaba pequeñas risas.

—Llegamos —unció la menor, y abrió la puerta del gran establo, Rapunzel retrocedió unos pasos chocando con Elsa, quien la afirmó de los hombros. Dentro estaba lleno de distintos dragones, algunos se encontraban recostados sobre paja mientras otros volaban dentro del lugar —¿A qué son lindos, no? —Entro mientras la rubia trataba de alejarse, eran mucho mas grandes de lo que había pensado, algunos se veían peligrosos, lo suficiente como para no querer entrar.

—Vamos, tú querías verlos —la empujó Elsa, la acercó a un dragón de tonalidades celestes con verde —es un nadder, son muy inteligentes, y estos pequeños de acá —señalo a unos dragones del porte de un gato, son los terrible terror...

—¡Son muy lindos! —Se acercó para tocarlos, cuando uno le lanzó una bola de fuego que paso cerca de su cabello —¡Ah! —Se alejo y escondió detrás de Anna —ya no quiero estar acá —susurró asustada mientras se cubría el cabello con sus manos —les recuerdo que mi cabello no crece, no pretendo quedar calva joven...

—Siempre puedes usar una peluca... además de que te aseguro que fallo a propósito, ellos son mejor que cualquier tirador —explicó orgullosa la colorina.

Finalmente luego de estar un rato en el lugar, decidieron volver al pueblo para disfrutar la tarde.

Pasaron los días donde reinaban el chocolate y los dulces, los postres antes de las comidas, y la nieve sobre todas las cosas. Los sirvientes sonreían al ver a las hermanas llenas de vida, y poder tener a la reina de Corona en su reino. Finalmente llegó el día en que apareció una cabellera enrulada, salvaje y roja en el puerto, solo con verla podías sentir la valentía que poseía la muchacha, bajo del barco junto a su caballo y partió a toda velocidad hacía el castillo sin esperar siquiera a uno de sus sirvientes que siempre la acompañaban a todos los viajes.

Al llegar se bajo del caballo y se dirigió a la puerta donde una sirviente la recibió, la llevo hacía un cuarto y fue cuando al tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola dejando paso a una gran cantidad de nieve y a Anna de cabeza mirando a la recién llegada desde el suelo.

—¡Mérida! —Saludó a la pelirroja mientras ella solo soltaba una carcajada.

—¡Chicas! Vaya que se divierten —respondió mientras entraba y las saludaba a todas, la habitación estaba llena de nieve, Elsa estaba creando un ángel mientras Rapunzel saltaba de una lado a otro.

—Esto es genial —salto la rubia hundiéndose.

—Ven y diviértete un poco —le lanzó una bola de nieve la platina a lo cual acepto y saltó al igual que Rapunzel.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Berk? —Preguntó ganándose las miradas de las demás.

—De allá... solo nos escribe Valka —respondió mientras pensaba Elsa y hacía una mueca —la verdad es que hace años que no sabemos mucho, hace unos años tuvieron un conflicto con un hombre y el rey o líder de ese momento murió...

—¡Elsa eso es horrible!

—Bueno, no podíamos hacer mucho, nos avisaron cuando acabó, Mérida —suspiró pensativa.

—¿Y si les hacemos una pequeña visita? —Propuso Rapunzel con sus ojos brillantes —Digo, si ellos no se acercan, deberíamos hacerlo nosotros... debemos estar todos unidos como nuestros antecesores —explicaba mientras las demás asentían.

—Pueden llevarse a Anna —fue la respuesta de la mayor —debo quedarme por si ocurre algún problema —alzó los hombros.

—¿Qué?¿Pero por qué?

—Anna... no dejaré a nadie el trabajo que debo hacer, recuerda que nuestros padres ya no están y no tenemos con quien dejar el reino. Te divertirás, me la cuidan chicas —las demás asintieron y Elsa hizo desaparecer la nieve del cuarto.

—¡No te quiero dejar sola! —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un berrinche.

—Dios, Anna —rodó los ojos —dame un respiro por favor. Irás con las chicas y te divertirás, además será una buena manera de mantener la comunicación con ellos. Eres una princesa recuerda que tu deber es ayudar al reino.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Preguntó Mérida.

—¡Mañana! Digan que sí por favor —rogó la reina de Corona ansiosa.

—Pero yo acabo de llegar —habló molesta.

—Solo serán unos días —se excuso Rapunzel, animándolas.

—Ugh... esta bien, pero deja de saltar, pareces hiperactiva...

—Traeré algo hermoso, Elsa —agregó Anna.

—Entonces a comer, mañana será una gran día.

—¡Sí!

Las tres chicas salieron quedando solo Elsa en el cuarto, se acercó al balcón cuando alguien apareció detrás de ella, cabello ondulado y plateado. La reina volteó y quedo frente a la mujer.

—Reina Elsa —hizo una leve reverencia.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto nerviosa, hace días que tenía un mal presentimiento pero nada había cambiado, pero solo con la aparición de la bruja, sabía que nada iba bien. Negó con la cabeza, y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

—Una fuerza oscura se comenzó a mover, solo pude ver que es un viejo enemigo de otro reino, el cual ahora tiene una pequeña ayuda de otra bruja. Vengo a avisarte porque este reino es donde los demás se unen, si dejan de existir... seguramente las demás también lo hagan —ambas guardaron silencio.

—Necesitaré que revivas a alguien —pidió, lo cual sorprendió a la bruja —Jack Frost.

—No se si el hombre de la luna me permita quitarle a uno de sus guardianes —pensó en voz alta, pero finalmente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios —no pierdo nada tratando ¿Para que lo necesita? Los guardianes solo protegen a los niños...

—Los niños son los futuros del reino, ellos serán los que finalmente moverán los reinos cuando nosotros ya no estemos, además... necesito que alguien los cuide por si no no logramos salvar el reino. Anastasia, la bruja de las profecías.

—Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice hace unos años... ¿Te sacrificarías por la salvación de los reinos?

—Claro, no soy solo la reina de Arendelle, si no la protectora de esta unión. —Respondió decidida.

—Elsa, la lealtad te la haz ganado, no solo la de los otros reinos, si no la de tus aldeanos, la mía y la de tus iguales. Te ayudaré hasta el final por ese noble corazón, cuando caigas te levantaré y cuando llores te consolaré. Pero debes tener claro que solo hay una manera de que vivas...

—¿Te refieres a las piedras? —La bruja asintió lentamente —pero eso lo deben descubrir ellos mismos, no podré darles ni pistas —suspiró.

—No pierdas la confianza y fe en ellos, tarde o temprano ellos se darán cuenta y volverás con ellos —sonrió transmitiendo confianza, alegrando a la joven reina. —Por ahora me debo de marchar, pero yo estaré atenta. No te abandonaré —desapareció dejando las palabras en el viento.

—¡Elsa! Ven a comer con nosotras —entró su hermana, la reina se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, caminó hacía su hermana y la abrazo fuerte, como rara vez hacia.

—Anna, te quiero dar algo antes, un recuerdo y es sumamente importante, no quiero que lo pierdas ni te separes de el ¿De acuerdo? —la menor asintió, sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción. La mayor caminó hacía el escritorio y abrió un cajón con una llave, dentro saco una pequeña cajita y se la entregó. Anna la tomó delicadamente y la abrió, dentro había una piedra preciosa de color calipso, tenía una cadena —cada vez que te sientas perdida ella te ayudará a seguir adelante.

—¿Sucede algo? Digo es muy hermosa, pero te ves extraña —entrecerró los ojos vigilándola.

—Sucede que si no nos movemos, Mérida acabará con toda la comida —rio mientras caminaba a paso rápido fuera de la habitación.

Anna la miró salir y decidió seguirla sin antes guardar la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos secretos. Cuando alcanzó a su hermana, Rapunzel estaba riéndose al ver como Mérida agitaba una ala de pollo mientras le contaba sus aventuras y citas fallidas con los hijos de otros lideres.

—¡Empezaron sin nosotras! —Las acusó la menor, mientras corría a la mesa, y Elsa la seguía.

—Por lo menos los chocolates siguen acá —señalo la platina tomando uno —bueno ¿Y qué harás en Berck, Rapunzel? Allá los dragones se ven por todos lados, son como sus mascotas o amigos...

—Deberé usar un casco, o bien me quedaré calva y usaré una peluca, por lo menos exigiré una como el cabello de Mérida —le señalo a la cual la joven se quejo con la boca llena —iug, te vi hasta las amígdalas —se quejo la morena asqueada.

—Ups, jejeje, perdón —se disculpó a carcajadas, contagiando a Anna mientras ambas rubias estaban algo asqueadas aún.

Mientras que en otro reino, aldea y lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaña y ojos verdes acariciando a su gran dragón, el cual se encontraba recostado a la sombra sin muchos ánimos de moverse. Ya comenzaba a ser una preocupación para Hiccup el ver que su amigo llamado Chimuelo siempre en la sombra y sin muchos ánimos de hacer cosas. Al comienzo el cambio fue pequeño, solo estaba algunos momentos del día bajo la sombra, luego cada vez quería volar menos y estar lejos del sol, hasta que finalmente casi no volaba y su ánimo comenzó a caer dramáticamente.

—Chimuelo... —nombró y el dragón trato de levantar la mirada —no te esfuerces, ya mejoraras, solo debes necesitar descansar —trató de animarlo, y creerse él mismo las palabras.

—Hijo —se acercó a su hijo y al dragón —creo que es mejor que lo lleves a Arendelle —aconsejó la mujer castaña y de unos ojos verdes muy claros, su hijo giró sin entenderle a su madre —encontrarás ayuda para Chimuelo, hay una joven que cuida de ellos y los recupera, creo que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer para que se recupere —acarició la cabeza del furia nocturna.

—¿Arendelle?¿No es el reino con el que tenemos un tratado? —Preguntó tratando de recordar las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con su difunto padre hace muchos años atrás, su madre asintió con una sonrisa —pero... hace mucho que no...

—Te ayudarán no te preocupes, la reina no le cierra la puerta a sus reinos amigos, y mucho menos a un dragón enfermo —le interrumpió su madre transmitiéndole confianza —en caso de que algo salga mal, solo di que vas de mi parte, Hiccup.

—Esta bien, partiremos mañana Chimuelo, haré lo necesario para que estés bien nuevamente...

Chimuelo le lamió la mano y volvió a recostarse, Hiccup por su lado había ido junto con su madre a buscar un mapa. Luego de la explicación de como llegar, guardo el mapa junto con sus demás objetos, y se preparó para el viaje. Chimuelo por su estado solo volaba en intervalos de una hora como máximo, por lo cual deberían hacer unas pocas paradas realmente y no habría problema.

La noche había llegado junto con las estrellas, el viento fresco movía las ramas y hojas del bosque de Berk, en la casa de Hiccup se encontraba su madre, Astrid y Patapez.

—No puedes ir solo —repitió nuevamente Astrid cruzada de brazos.

—Es mejor que vaya solo, así no ocasionamos un gran revuelo, además ¿Qué podría pasarme? Tenemos una alianza, no me harán nada —argumentó.

—¡No puedes estar seguro! ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? ¡Nada! —Exclamó defendiendo su punto de vista, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a la mayor.

—No hables así de ellos, no es solo un tratado de alianza, es un pacto de unión, al reino que le suceda algo, aún que sea mínimo, los otros reinos acudirán con ayuda sin reclamos...

—Pues yo no vi a otros reinos ayudándonos contra Drago Manodura, si lo hubieron hecho tu padre estaría con vida ahora.

—Astrid, nosotros como reino nos alejamos cuando comenzamos a tener los ataques de los dragones, por lo mismo la comunicación con los demás reinos ha sido casi nula, solo fueron avisados de lo que ocurrió cuando todo acabó. Yo misma mande la carta para informarles, y pedí que no mandaran ayuda. —Respondió molesta. La muerte de su esposo con el cual casi no había podido compartir, era una herida bastante grande que ya comenzaba a sanar, pero no podía culpar de todo a otras personas que ellos mismos no habían querido entrometerlas.

—Hiccup ¿Estás seguro de ir? —Preguntó su amigo algo temeroso.

—Sí, buscaré como sanar a Chimuelo, aún que eso me lleve a lugar que nunca pensé que tocaría.

—Entonces vamos contigo —soltó decidida Astrid, mientras Patapez abría la boca sin poder decir nada.

—¿Están seguros?

—Claro que sí. No podemos dejar a nuestro líder ir solo a lugares que pueden ser peligrosos.

—Hiccup es mejor si te acompañan, por si Chimuelo le pasa algo en el camino, por lo menos tendrás a tus amigos que te pueden ayudar —apoyó la idea.

—Esta bien, saldremos mañana temprano, nos vemos acá —los otros dos asintieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado *-***


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste 3**

* * *

 _ **Así como Frozen, Como entrenar a tu dragon, Enredados, Valiente y El origen de los guardines, no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 **Nuevos amigos**

Ambas reinas se encontraban despiertas y desayunando en la terraza hablando sobre los reinos, y como iban sus estudios cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe, se levantaron preocupadas y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Olaf estaba corriendo de un cuarto y al ver a su creadora corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies lo dejaron.

—¡Elsa! —Gritó el pequeño hombre de nieve asustado, detrás apareció Mérida con una escoba asustada.

—Olaf... ¿Qué sucede Mérida? —Pregunto Elsa al verla desordenada y aterrada, Rapunzel se agacho y comenzó a jugar con las ramitas de Olaf.

—¡Esa cosa tiene vida! —Exclamó señalándolo con la escoba, ambas chicas soltaron una pequeña risa, alzó una ceja sin comprender nada.

—Su nombre es Olaf y...

—Me gustan los abrazos —interrumpió el pequeño a su amada creadora, Mérida giró a su alrededor y lo observaba, ¡Tenía vida!

—¡Pero tiene vida! —Se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mérida, no solo puedo crear objetos de nieve y hielo, también puedo darles vida si así lo deseo, cambiarle los colores incluso. —Creó un copo de nieve frente a su pelirroja amiga, este tenía el mismo estampado rojo ladrillo que las paredes, Mérida abrió la boca con una enorme "o" y asintió fascinada.

—¡Increíble! —Gritó feliz. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y apareció Anna despeinada mirando a todos lados de manera frenética.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó corriendo a las chicas.

—Nada, Mérida acaba de conocer a Olaf —informó su hermana y Anna miró a su amiga quien ahora estaba jugando con Olaf.

—Ugh... me dio hambre ¿Comemos? —Preguntó con esa mirada que nadie podría negarle algo.

—Nosotras ya desayunamos, pero ve con Mérida, en un rato deben salir, recuerda —las tres chicas abrieron los ojos, se les había olvidado su visita a Berk, asintieron y fueron al comedor, mientras que con Rapunzel salieron a dar un paseo. Ya en el jardín, la castaña se detuvo y ambas se miraron.

—¿Qué sucede? Desde ayer andas más callada de lo normal, vamos Elsa, no soy tonta y sabes que puedo enfrentarle a lo que sea —se sentó.

—Lo que te diré... —suspiró y miró a Rapunzel a los ojos —no debes decirlo a nadie aún —su amiga asintió y continuó —desde hace un tiempo a mí también me ha visitado una bruja —iba a abrir la boca pero la interrumpió —y algo se avecina... no estoy segura de como acabará todo esto, pero los protegeré a todos, solo te puedo decir que cuiden lo que este reino les dio en el comienzo de nuestra unión. Rapunzel, cuida a Anna —pidió y su amiga asintió preocupada, no le gustaba lo que Elsa estaba contando y mucho menos la manera en que lo decía.

—Suena como si no nos volviéramos a ver —susurró la castaña con un nudo en el estomago, la platina se mordió el labio inferior, ambas miraron el palacio y quedaron en silencio.

—No puedo asegurar nada.

Anna y Mérida luego de desayunar fueron a cambiarse de ropa y preparar sus prendas para el viaje, por comodidad guardarían todo en el mismo baúl que Rapunzel y así no estar muy cargadas. Al acabar decidieron ir al "establo" donde se encontraron con las demás. Ambas cruzaron mirada al ver los rostros de las reinas, no hablaban y estaban entre serias y preocupadas, al ver a las chicas cambiaron a una sonrisa.

—Pues, ¿Listas?

—¡Claro! —Respondieron animadas.

—Me alegro, porque se irán en dragones —comunicó, a lo cual solo Mérida se veía feliz por la noticia, mientras que las otras dos se veían indecisas. —Se divertirán —paso por cada una de ellas y sus vestidos se volvieron un poco mas cortos y pomposos —así estarán mas cómodas. Entréguenle esta carta a Valka —le entregó un sobre a Mérida.

Unos dragones se acercaron, eran dos exactamente, los mas dóciles que se encontraban en el reino y aceptaban que desconocidos se montaran.

—Este es un ala cambiante y este otro es un relámpago azul —presentó a ambos dragones —Mérida, te irás en el relámpago azul, es un poco mas terco así que podrás con el, Anna y Rapunzel se van en el ala cambiante, no se preocupen si cambia de color, es así, el baúl se irá con Mérida.

Luego de amarrar el baúl y colocarle monturas a los dragones las chicas se subieron hacía su nuevo destino: Berk. Elsa las despidió desde la entrada y volvió con el resto de los dragones, debía vigilar si estaban comiendo o si las heridas de algunos estaban sanando.

Desde la otra aldea, Hiccup junto con sus dos amigos, se subieron a sus dragones, sería un largo viaje ya que por la condición de Chimuelo iban a tener que detenerse más de lo normal. Ya había pasado dos horas desde que habían salido de su aldea y se encontraban descansando cuando ven dos dragones volar sobre ellos, uno iba como si nada mientras que del otro se escuchaban gritos y el dragón trataban de volar lo más normal que podía al ser casi estrangulado.

—¿Qué sucede allá? —Pregunto Astrid achinando los ojos.

—No lo sé, mejor vamos a ver, vamos Chimuelo —el dragón se levanto e Hiccup se subió mientras sus compañeros guardaban las cosas y finalmente se subían cada uno a su dragón. Se elevó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlas, las tres chicas miraron al castaño —¿De donde son? —Gritó.

—Nos enviaron desde Arendelle —respondió la pelirroja divertida. Hiccup alzó una ceja. Era una enorme coincidencia, ellas iban a su aldea y él a la de ellas.

—¡Por favor, quiero bajarme ya! —Gritó Rapunzel ahogando al dragón, mientras Anna solo chillaba abrazandola por la espalda.

—Yo voy hacía Arendelle... ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, solo vamos de paseo, ya sabes, relaciones publicas entre reinos —volvió a responder Mérida como si nada. Hiccup asintió y se dirigió hacía sus amigos, quienes no comprendía el porque las dejo ir.

—¿A dónde iban? —Pregunto desconfiada Astrid mientras acaricia a Tormenta.

—A Berk, son de Arendelle, vamos, mejor sigamos para que lleguemos pronto —respondió tratando de evitar la mirada asesina de su amiga y la pequeña risa de su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos apreciaron una enorme montaña llena de nieve con un gigantesco castillo de hielo, los tres quedaron sorprendidos ¿Quién haría semejante obra de arte? luego de otros pocos minutos pasaron por un gran bosque hasta que vieron el palacio a lo lejos y el pueblo mas cerca, al acabar el bosque observaron un lugar donde se encontraban distintos dragones caminando y recostados sobre la nieve, otros se revolcaban. Decidieron bajar con cautela para que otros dragones no le atacaran.

—Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba —soltó Patapez al ver todos los dragones —no sabía que también criaban... sus colores son distintos a los de Berk pero físicamente iguales...

—Quizás fue mala idea venir —susurró Astrid al ver como las criaturas los miraban, pero Hiccup solo se acerco cauteloso seguido de Chimuelo que caminaba de lo mas normal —Hiccup, vuelve —le llamó la atención pero el solo les hizo una señal para que avanzaran, a pesar de ser extraños ningún dragón los ataco, finalmente entraron al establo y quedaron estupefactos. No lo podían creer, el lugar estaba repleto de diferente especies, parecía un nido, el mismo nido en el que encontró a su madre. En el centro se encontraba una chica que mantenía una calurosa discusión con un joven.

—¿Cómo que se fueron? —Pregunto molesto —¡Dejaste que se fuera sin preguntarme! ¡Peor! ¡Ni me aviso! —movía las manos frenéticamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Que ella no te avisara no es mi culpa, Kristoff. Además, ya pronto se casarán...

—¡Con mas razón debió avisarme!

—Pero esa no es mi responsabilidad —volvió a defenderse mientras observaba a un Terrible terror que tenía una especie de quemadura en su cuerpo, paso su mano sobre la zona, el pequeño dragón suspiró aliviado.

—Pero como su hermana mayor podrías haber...

—Kristoff detente. Es tu novia, mi hermana. Tu futura esposa, mi hermana. No es mi responsabilidad hacer que ella te avise todo lo que hará, es de ella —alzó una ceja y antes de que Kristoff pudiera hablar, alguien aclaró la garganta. El rubio los miró molestos, y luego hizo una mueca.

—¿Esto es Arendelle? —Preguntó Astrid cruzada de brazos. Patapez se llevo una mano a la cara apenado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Sí —respondió Elsa aún dándoles la espalda, movió un poco la mano y Chimuelo fue hacía ella, al llegar una sonrisa se formó en el dragón —un furia nocturna, que preciosidad, espera, ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó molesta al ver las escamas del dragón. Hiccup sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por el tono de voz. La chica alejó la mano del reptil y siguió con lo suyo y el pequeño terrible terror.

—Yo... esto... —trataba de hablar Hiccup, al ver como había dejado a Chimuelo esperando.

—¿Lo curaras? —Preguntó Astrid nuevamente sin rodeos.

—¿Ves todos estos dragones? Muchos de ellos están heridos y llegaron antes, no porque sus dragones estén mal y tengan jinetes significa que sean prioridad sobre los demás. —Respondió cortante, la vikinga apretó sus manos formando puños y comenzó a caminar desafiante hacía la chica. Kristoff al igual que los demás chicos estaban atónitos. Pelea de rubias.

—¿Cómo le hablas así al líder de los vikingos? —Alzó la voz molesta.

—¿Líder? —Preguntó torpe, el rubio.

—Líder para ellos es como el rey para nosotros, y no le hablo a ninguno de ellos, te respondo a ti —respondió Elsa calmada, debía controlarse, después de todo era la reina del lugar.

—No pido que nos des prioridad, solo que puedas curar a Chimuelo —habló Hiccup tratando de calmar el ambiente, se acercó a Astrid tratando de que retrocediera.

—Vuelvo a decir, acabando con los demás...

—¡No ves que esta grave! —La interrumpió nuevamente la rubia ya roja de rabia. Patapez se acercó a ellos al igual que sus dragones, el ambiente comenzó a tensarse y los dragones del lugar gruñían y alzaban sus alas.

—Astrid, no creo que sea buena idea gritarle —susurró Patapez al ver la cara de miedo que había puesto Kristoff.

—No esta grave —informó mientras seguía en lo suyo —¿Te haz dado cuenta de que el gruñido de tu nadder esta mucho más agudo de lo normal? O ¿Qué ese gronckle esta mas delgado de lo que debería estar? —Los tres amigos se miraron sin poder responder —pues yo sí, es algo que me dedico a hacer por gusto, no por deber, así que si me lo permites, lo haré todo a mi manera, joven Astrid —se levantó y se dirigía a un pesadilla monstruosa.

—Además no pueden hablarle así —agregó Kristroff negando con la cabeza.

—Yo le hablo como quiero —respondió Astrid malhumorada. ¿Dijo que no se preocupaba por Tormenta?¡Nadie podía decir que o se preocupaba de su amiga dragón!—no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi respeto, solo veo a una chica que nos reprocha y no ayuda.

—Y yo veo a una chica que quiere ser exiliada de este reino y quizás que quiere romper el tratado. Hablas de ganarme el respeto, pero si deseas que alguien te respeta, tú hazlo también. No nos conoces, no te presentas. Solo vienes a exigir. —habló molesta Elsa.

—¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! —Le gritó para luego tener su boca tapada por la mano de un nervioso Hiccup. El comportamiento de Astrid no estaba ayudándoles de mucho para poder lograr su objetivo, en realidad solo estaba dificultando el asunto.

—Que raro... pensé que como reina del lugar podía hacer lo más beneficioso para mi reino —se giró para ver de frente a los chicos, los examinó de pies a cabeza, estaban asombrados y con la boca abierta, los tres dragones con jinetes se acercaron a ella como si estuvieran esperando algo, simplemente los acarició en la cabeza —ahora bien, no tendré a una chica insolente en mi reino. Acá todos los dragones son iguales y tienes la misma importancia, yo les aconsejo que me los dejen una semana y vuelvan luego por ellos.

—¿Dejarlos? —Preguntó triste Patapez, era muy unido a Gondontúa.

—¿Insolente? —Soltó una carcajada —seas la reina o no, no dejaré que me hables así —se acercó a Elsa quien con un solo movimiento levanto una pared de hielo de unos dos metros de alto, impidiendo el paso. Justo a tiempo, un terrible terror le había lanzado una bola de fuego directo a los visitantes, choco con el hielo derritiéndolo un poco.

—Te vuelvo a repetir, vete de mi reino si solo vienes a generar problemas, si no lo detengo estarías quemada ahora —la pared finalmente desapareció dejando a los chicos mudos.

—Te dije, no debías hablarle así —susurraron ambos rubios.

—Ahora, todos fuera. Tú también Kristoff o te haré un cubo de hielo —le amenazó con un leve sonrisa que ocultada bajo una mirada amenazadora. El chico alzó las manos derrotado y fue el primero en salir.

—Deseo que me deje quedarme —soltó el castaño bajo la mirada de reproche y otra de angustia —no le haré problemas reina, incluso me puedo quedar en este establo a dormir...

—¡Hiccup! —Exclamaron ambos acompañantes. Elsa se llevo una mano al mentón y lo consideró.

—La verdad es que se habla muy bien de ustedes domesticando dragones...

—Me mando Valka...

—¡Valka! —Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al recordar como aquella mujer las había ayudado a ella y su hermana, volvió a mirar de arriba y abajo al joven, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, pescas en su rostro, con la típica vestimenta vikinga. Esperen ¿Le falta un pie? Miro a los dragones que observaban a sus dueños, algo logró que se ablandara —esta bien, solo por Valka, ella es una gran mujer, es muy querida en este lugar —relató con gran emoción, comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro explicando todo lo que había hecho por ellas, como les enseño a domesticar y entrenar a los dragones. Se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo ¿Dónde estaba su compostura? Una reina no puede andar de parlanchina y menos con un extraño, bueno no era tan extraño... era... ¿Quién es este chico? —¿Por qué Valka te mando a ti?

—Soy su hijo... —una frase, tres palabras, un sentimiento. ¡Claro que era el hijo! Se sonrojo avergonzada por no notarlo antes, Hiccup sonrió con ternura, la escena para él era lo mas adorable que había visto. Pero se notaba que aquella joven reina tenía un carácter igual de fuerte que el de un dragón.

—Bueno —tosió un poco y recuperó su postura impecable —puedes quedarte —el joven sonrió como un niño en navidad —pero, como dije: ella se va —señalo a su amiga quien se iba a quejar.

—De acuerdo —respondió antes de que Astrid hablara, se giró y quedo frente a sus amigos.

—¿Estás seguro, Hiccup? —Preguntó Patapez, todo estaba siendo muy raro, y lo principal era no dejarlo solo, ahora como volverían a la aldea y le dirían a Valka que su hijo se quedo solo en un reino que no conocen.

—Si me quedo solo será más fácil...

—¡Pues no me separaré de Tormenta! —La dragona se acercó a su dueña y se recostó a su lado.

—Puedes llevártela, ella y él gronckle. Solo necesitan un descanso y comer más, en el caso de esta pequeña que esta muy delgada —acarició en el estomago a Gordontúa —fuera de eso, solo el furia nocturna esta realmente mal —alzó las manos como si se rindiera al ver el rostro de la chica —si deseas me dejas a tu furia y vuelves después por ella y asunto solucionado, así tu novia no me mata y tu amigo deja su cara de terror —sonrió tratando de que no hubieran mas problemas. Nadie le había dicho que habría gente tan desconfiada y difícil en la vida.

—¡No somos novios!

—Vaya hasta me gritan al mismo tiempo... ¿Son amantes?

—¡Tampoco! —Cruzaron miradas algo fastidiados. —Hiccup puede hacer lo que quiera, solo me aseguro de que nada le vaya a pasar acá.

—Entonces se gustan... —se llevo una mano al mentón, esa sería la respuesta mas lógica, la chica se enamora del chico pero el chico no esta seguro o siente temor... o quizás ambos se gustan y no dicen nada, bueno es un chico guapo y ella una bella chica a pesar de su carácter abrumador.

—No nos gustamos —rodó los ojos el castaño algo cansado, mientras la rubia desvió la mirada. Oh-oh... parece que no es tan cierto eso. Al notarlo el chico trató de tomarla del brazo peor ella salió rápidamente del lugar y la siguió.

—Auch, parece que algo no terminara bien ahí... —habló Elsa, el chico la miró y negó con la cabeza, giró para ver a los dragones y uno lo sorprendió, era algo nuevo, no conocido por él. Y eso era decir mucho, Patapez amaba los libros y sabía cada cosa de cada dragón.

—¿Qué especie es esa? Se parece mucho a Chimuelo —se acercó lentamente, Elsa soltó una pequeña risa al ver al chico tan interesado y lo acompañó.

—No estamos seguras, pero le hemos llamado furia congelada, parece una mutación de la furia nocturna, pero como vez su piel es blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos son como del color del mar, ten cuidado, si bien esta acostumbrada a los humanos, suele ser algo territorial y moles... —solo fue cosas de segundos cuando con la cola había golpeado al chico dejándolo en el suelo semi inconsciente. La de ojos azul piscina trato de levantarlo pero no había caso, era mucho mas pesado de lo que se imaginó. Miró al dragón y mantuvieron la mirada como si discutieran, finalmente ambas bufaron, se agachó y comenzó a moverlo del hombro, sin resultados, le dio una cachetada que obtuvo resultados, Patapez comenzó a parpadear, veía todo borroso hasta que su visión comenzó a enfocarse.

—¿Eres un ángel? —Preguntó distraído mientras veía los ojos azules de Elsa y su trenza platinada caer por un costado. La joven trataba de aguantar una risa y finalmente se alejó.

—Claro, el ángel caído. Me llamo Elsa Arendelle —se presentó educadamente, el rubio se sentó ya consciente de todo y se sonrojó. —Perdona a Escarcha, es algo pesada con los hombres —hizo una mueca y miró al joven. La dragona ya se había ido al final del lugar, Chimuelo se encontraba afuera junto a Hiccup, al igual que Tormenta y Astrid.

—Y-yo... esto... no te preocupes, fue error mío acercarme de golpe y...

—¡Patapez! ¿Podrías ir con Astrid a la aldea? Esta algo molesta, no se bien la razón pero esta un poco agresiva —susurró lo último cuando quedo al lado de su amigo quien acepto un poco triste, deseaba quedarse y seguir aprendiendo de aquella extraña especie.

—Aún que no sé que tan buena idea sea estar con ella en ese estado —pensó mejor un poco asustado, en voz alta.

—No me digas que puedes sobrevivir al golpe de un dragón pero no a una chica enojada —bromeó la reina, sonrojando a ambos chicos.

—Astrid... tiene un carácter fuerte...

—¿Fuerte? Le puedo decir reina que prefiero quedarme encerrado con un dragón —afirmó el rubio, Hiccup soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Finalmente llego el momento en que ambos amigos de su nueva visita se iban, Patapez le dio un beso en la mano como despedida, mientras que Astrid simplemente se montó sobre su nadder azul un poco más tranquila esperando a su compañero de vuelo. Los dragones movieron sus alas y comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos de Arendelle para finalmente desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Tu amigo es bastante simpático y ama a los dragones —describió mientras revisaba algunos dragones, la visita le había acortado gran parte del día y si no acababa no podría regresar tranquila al palacio.

—Es un gran amigo, siempre me acompaña a todos lados y le gusta mucho leer libros... ¿Cómo llegaron todos estos dragones? —Por donde apuntara su vista habían dragones de todas las especies y color, diferentes tamaños, algunos aún eran huevos. Eres asombroso, todo estaba en armonía al igual que el nido donde se encontró con su madre.

—Muchos llegaron solos realmente, otros llegaron con mi hermana y conmigo luego de un viaje, los encontramos y ayudamos, luego de eso no se alejaron, bastantes llegaron heridos con lanzas, arpones y otras cosas en sus alas y cuerpos ¿Cómo se perdió parte de la cola tu furia nocturna? —Ya había llegado a esa extraña especie, la examinó desde la cola hasta llegar al cuello y patas, las alas se encontraban bien, las patas estaban firmes, pero en general habían lugares en donde faltaban escamas y la piel parecía quemada, le abrió la boca al dragón y metió la mano. Estaba hirviendo, con un solo movimiento bajo la temperatura del dragón a una más normal, saco la mano y observo la ala de su cola.

—Cuando conocí a Chimuelo, lo derribé con una trampa para finalmente encontrarlo en una especie de risco... no podía subirlo y cuando lo noté, vi que había perdido parte de las alas de la cola, así que al hacerme su amigo, le pude crear esa especie de ala... pero ahora no puede volar realmente solo, debe tener a un jinete —explicó nervioso, las manos le sudaban. Respiró profundo, debía calmarse, no había motivos para estar así, solo le explicaba a reina... R-E-I-N-A amante de los dragones... comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Ya veo... pues es una buena idea, muchos dragones mueren sin poder volver a volar, por lo menos este amigo aún puede hacerlo ¿Y cómo perdiste la pierna? Oh... perdón, no debería preguntar esas cosas —abrió los ojos asustada. La curiosidad mato al gato, Elsa. ¿Los modales dónde quedaron? ¡Esos chicos le hacían salirse del protocolo! Una frustración cayó sobre sus hombros, sus padres deben estar sumamente decepcionados por su comportamiento, su respiración se le aceleró; solo pensar en sus padres desilusionados la hacía sentir inútil y buena para nada, era un perfecto punto donde atacarla si alguien la quería destrozada. Hiccup miraba curioso todas las caras que hacía la reina frente a él, como si estuviera debatiendo mentalmente sus acciones, sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues Chimuelo no se pudo quedar tranquilo y cobro una pequeña venganza supongo —rio, mientras Elsa casi se le caía la boca al ver la naturalidad con la que el joven hablaba, le restaba el peso al accidente que realmente debió ser horrible. Solo con esas palabras se podía dar cuenta que era un chico bastante valiente.

—Me impresionas —susurró asombrada, Chimuelo dio un pequeño suspiro llamando la atención "hola, soy el herido, atención y caricias para mi, por favor". Ambos miraron al hermoso dragón negro como si hubieran entendido el porque su suspiro —¡Hey amigo! Que estamos hablando de ti, vaya, es un dragón joven, quizás su cambio hace que sus síntomas se vean más graves —hablaba más para si misma, una mano que apareció frente a ella y acariciando al dragón le hizo recordar que no estaba exactamente sola en el lugar.

—Sabes mucho de dragones —alagó el castaño, se le hacía bastante sencillo confiar en ella a pesar de no conocerla, también hablarle era sencillo, a pesar de ser la reina ella se veía bastante cercana a los demás y para nada pesada.

—Tu madre me enseño muchas cosas, tienes una gran mujer como madre, Hiccup. Lamentamos como reino no haber podido ayudarles en la guerra que tuvieron contra Drago Manodura, quizás si hubiéramos estado ahí...

—No sucede nada, mi madre me contó que ustedes igual estaba con ciertos problemas acá, además nada hubiera podido detener la muerte de mi padre, pero ha sido algo que nos hizo mas fuertes a todos y ahora tengo a mi madre —hizo un pausa —¿Qué fue lo que paso acá?

—Oh... mi hermana menor y la única que tengo, pensaba en casarse con un príncipe a pesar de solo conocerlo por un día. Finalmente congelé el reino sin querer mientras huía, pasamos por unos problemas; finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que a él solo le interesaba gobernar Arendelle, incluso iba a dejar a mi hermana morir y asesinarme a mi. Fue un gran caos, pero gracias a él mi relación con ella mejoró y pude comenzar a controlar mis poderes. ¡Quizás la viste! La mandé a Berk junto con la reina de Corona y la princesa de Escocia... espero que no les causen problemas —torció la boca al imaginarse las locuras de su hermana.

—¿Una pelirroja?

—Ella es Mérida, princesa de Escocia, la castaña era Rapunzel la reina de Corona, y la que iba con ella es mi hermana Anna. Esos son los reinos con los cuales tenemos el pacto —explicó y el asintió avergonzado. Realmente sabía muy pocas cosas de los otros reinos con los cuales estaba unido.

—Bueno la que parecía divertirse era solo Mérida —recordó, miró a su amigo —¿Entonces qué tiene Chimuelo?

—Bueno según esto tiene 23 años, así que debe estar cambiando... ya sabes, de juventud a adultez, las escamas... me preocupa un poco, no es normal que se les caigan tantas, y hay una zona que esta inflamada, quizás se enterró algo, si baja de acá a unos días sabremos mejor que es, también debe comer para que no se debilite —su tono de voz calmado tranquilizó a Hiccup, ella se levantó y lo miró —ya es un poco tarde y debo volver al palacio ¿Viene o te quedas? Te aseguro que acá estará muy bien acompañado y no le faltará nada —le animó, el asintió sin antes darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo quien al soltarlo se fue hacía otros dragones. Si bien no solían separarse, comprendía también que era un buen lugar y seguramente se divertiría mas con los demás dragones que caminando por las calles.

Se encontraban en la calle camino al palacio, la gente al ver a su reina hacía una leve reverencia además de darle -algunos- unos obsequios como frutas, flores, telas, entre otras cosas. Parecía una broma, estaba llena de objetos que casi tapaban su visón del camino, cuando, su joven acompañante le quitó algunas cosas y le ayudo a cargar los regalos como todo un caballero, ella agradeció en silenció, sus manos ya estaba rojas y dolían por el peso de las cestas. Al llegar al palacio las puertas se abrieron de par en par, unas sirvientas corrieron hacía Elsa e Hiccup quitándoles las cosas de las manos, cuando una cesta se comenzó a mover, curiosos se acercaron y la platinada abrió la tapa, una gallina comenzó a cacarear y tratar de volar frenética, retrocedió casi de un salto chocando con el líder de Berk que se sobaba la boca por el golpe que le había pasado a dar Elsa. Ella giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a él y se llevo las manos a la boca avergonzada, ya habían pasado muchos deslices con su invitado ¿Qué imagen le estaba dando al rey de Berk?

Luego de una serie de disculpas, todas aceptadas. Le enseñaron el cuarto en donde se hospedaría en los siguientes días, un lugar amplio, la cama era de dos plazas con un edredón verde musgo y paredes color tierra. Piso de madera y una gran ventana que iluminaba el cuarto. Luego de que cada uno fue a su cuarto para ducharse, volvieron a encontrar en el comedor para el almuerzo. Una mesa larga de madera color caoba, sillas de respaldo alto y las zonas acolchadas con un tapiz marfil.

Mientras que en Berk tres chicas se encontraban como niñas en un paseo escolar, miraban asombradas cada casa, cada persona, cada hormiga que pasaba por ahí. Valka reía con ganas, hace mucho que esperaba la visita de algún reino pero jamás espero que Elsa mandaría a tres embajadoras, reina y princesas al mismo tiempo. Pasaron por la academia en donde les presentó a Patán, Brutilda y Brutacio. Donde ambos chicos no perdieron la oportunidad de "conquistar" a las chicas mientras Brutilda los miraba con cara de asco.

—¿Y que tal en el ámbito amoroso chicas? —Pregunto la mayor curiosa, dos de las jóvenes se sonrojaron menos la pelirroja que negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues... yo ya estoy casada —contaba Rapunzel, mientras recordaba a su esposo ¿Qué estará haciendo?" se preguntaba gran parte del día.

—Yo tengo ya planes de boda y me propuso matrimonio mi novio —chillaba Anna alegre imaginando todo lo que tenía planeado.

—Yo aún no me enamoro ni encuentro un candidato que me llame la atención.

—Me alegro por ustedes chicas, y Mérida, ya llegará tu chico —animaba Valka.

—Lo sé, pero puede seguir tardando, no tengo ningún apuro aún, soy feliz con mi arco y flecha...

—Agh, cuando te enamores, dejarás el arco Mérida —interrumpió Anna casi con corazones en los ojos y Rapunzel que se reía por la reacción de su amiga.

—No creo en el amor chicas —guiñó un ojo y las cuatro comenzaron a reír, sin duda iba a ser realmente una visita increíble.

A lo lejos se podía observar una figura humano en el cielo observando Berk, para finalmente desparecer en el viento.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no duden en comentar 3**


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Cuarto capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

 _ **Así como Frozen, Como entrenar a tu dragon, Enredados, Valiente y El origen de los guardines, no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 **La calma antes de la tormenta**

Había sido una larga semana en ambos reinos. Anna junto con Rapunzel se encontraban todo el día probando las comidas de Berk mientras que Mérida participaba en el academia de dragones feliz de la vida, Valka luego de leer la carta estaba mucho más seria en ocasiones y daba diversas ordenes al pueblo, como vigilar el perímetro, la gente que entraba y salía además de construir mas cabañas y recolectar mas comida de la necesaria. Aquella misma orden se le dio a los otros dos reinos, mientras que en el polo norte se encontraba Anastasia frente a North.

—Hombre de la luna no le gustara...

—Hombre de la luna se puede buscar otro guardián —el hombre mayor negó, llevaban la misma discusión tres días, estaba asombrado por lo obstinada que era la muchacha.

—Jack debe cuidar que los niños se diviertan —señaló, la muchacha infló las mejillas molesta, ¡Ese hombre si que era duro!

—Mira, debo llevármelo, hay niños que necesitaran de él... ¡Arendelle necesita de él! No creo que sean ustedes quienes deseen que esos niños pasen tristezas y pierdan la fe —entrecerró los ojos, ese punto sabía que él no podría negarlo, pero antes que el mayor abriera la boca una ráfaga de viento golpeo a ambas personas. Un muchacho de calles blancos y ojos azules había aparecido frente a ellos, tenía de esas sonrisas juguetonas y un cayado en su mano. Miró a la joven de pies a cabeza y luego a North.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿También es un espíritu? —Preguntó curioso mientras se le acercaba y ella alzaba una ceja, el era Jack Frost.

—Estoy mas viva que estos duendes navideños —rodó los ojos y Jack quedaba boquiabierto —vengo a proponerte un trato joven Jack Overland Frost. —sonrió ahora ella de manera torcida.

—¿Un trato?

—Jack, no la escuches, esta loca —Anastasia le miró enojada.

—Sí, un trato, te concedo un vida —él coloco los pies en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en su cayado.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Jack, una bruja siempre te dará algo que deseas pero jamás gratis, no lo hagas —aconsejó cansado.

—Es tan enserio como me llamo Anastasia. Pero el punto es otro ¿Aceptas dejar de ser un espíritu y comenzar a ser otra vez un humano? Tu apariencia será igual y tus poderes no se te arrebataran. Incluso esta es una petición de la reina Elsa, no mía —informó, North abrió los ojos asombrados. Las princesas de Arendelle según su lista eran muy buenas. Para que pidieran algo así debía haber pasado algo importante.

—Acepto, Elsa siempre fue una niña muy solitaria, la recuerdo muy bien además me gustaría ver como esta ahora y enterrarla en nieve —respondió rápidamente, el Hombre de la luna tendría que perdonarlo pero oportunidades así no se encuentran fácilmente... —lo lamento North, espero que los chicos me puedan perdonar igualmente.

—En todo caso, puedes volver a ser un guardián cuando tú lo desees, claro que primero deberé matarte si deseas eso —pensó en voz alta y un escalofrió paso por la columna de Jack.

—Es un decisión al final Jack, nosotros siempre estaremos acá para proteger a los niños —dio un paso atrás, su amigo ya había tomado una decisión y debía dejarlo, era un espíritu libre al final.

—Entonces, yo voy.

Anastasia sonrió mentalmente, si todo iba bien, en unas semanas Jack estaría vivo y acostumbrado a una vida normal dentro de lo que se podría considerar normal en él. Luego de otra larga discusión sobre que pasaría con los guardianes, ambos desaparecieron en una neblina que dejo la bruja.

A la segunda semana Anna comenzó a incomodarse, la visita se estaba prolongando más de lo que pretendía ella quedarse, Rapunzel había tenido que marchar a su reino al igual que Mérida, pero ella estaba ahí acompañando a Valka a todos lados o se quedaba con los dragones. Un presentimiento la agobiaba, sabía que algo estaba pasando ya que desde que llegaron a Berk las cosas habían cambiado de a poco, más las hogares, más comida, más todo. Por otro lado extrañaba a Kristoff, abrazarlo, pasar tiempo con él y sentirse en casa, al igual con Elsa, extrañaba poder ir corriendo donde su hermana mientras gritaba a todo pulmón en el palacio, o acompañarla a algunas reuniones. Se sentía sola y asustada.

Mientras que en Corona, Rapunzel contaba todo lo que sabía a Eugene quien estaba asombrado pero a la vez preocupado, desde que ella había llegado todo el reino había comenzado a movilizarse en sus labores, recolectaban mas suministros y creaban nuevas casas, pero nada parecía afectar la risa de los niños, el pueblo a pesar de no saber realmente nada de lo que podría suceder, estaba trabajando arduamente a petición de su reina. El propósito era tener provisiones para todo el reino y más personas para dos años. Así no se deberían preocupar por el numero de personas que hayan en ese momento.

Escocia era un caos, el padre de Mérida no paraba de reclamar sobre como hacer las viviendas, mientras que su madre trataba de calmarlo recordándole que aún debían ver todo el resto de cosas por hacer, la princesa se estaba encargando de cuidar a sus hermanos, bueno realmente no los estaba cuidando ya que aquellos monstruos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro por los rincones del castillo y ella a pesar de su condición física, no podía mantener el ritmo de los tres diablos.

En Arendelle las cosas no iban muy diferentes, si bien no estaba construyendo mas casas o recolectando cosas, la seguridad tanto para entrar como salir del reino era sumamente vigilada, nadie salía sin que la reina supiera primero. La relación entre Hiccup y Elsa cada vez era mejor, charlaban durante gran parte del día mientras cuidaban no solo de Chimuelo si no también del resto de los dragones que se encontraban en el lugar. Kristoff iba cada día para ver si su querida cuñada sabía algo y se devolvía a su trabajo. Se encontraban charlando, Hiccup jugaba con Chimuelo mientras Elsa los veía divertirse.

—Claramente su humor ha mejorado —afirmó ella, ya que cuando el dragón había llegado tendía a estar acostado y no moverse mucho del lugar. Sonrió, se notaba que ellos dos tenían un lazo bastante fuerte, no se percató cuando su propio dragón blanco le empujaba el brazo con el hocico buscando una que otra caricia. La platina se asombró, Escarcha tendía a esconderse siempre que había una persona desconocida, su carácter era bastante especial y no era un dragón que buscará cariño. Claramente la presencia de Chimuelo le estaba haciendo cambiar. Más de una vez había visto a los dragones juntos. —¿Qué pasa Escarcha? ¿Quieres abrazos tú también? —Preguntó divertida, el castaño las miró y se asombró. En todo el tiempo que estaba en Arendelle no había visto a ese dragón.

—Mira Chimuelo, es como tú pero en blanco —habló mientras se acercaba cauteloso y Chimuelo casi saltaba al lado de la dragona.

—Chimuelo ya conoce a Escarcha, lo he encontraba casi coqueteándole —bromeó y ambos dragones bufaron y antes de que Hiccup abriera la boca ella continuó —creemos con Anna que es una furia nocturna que sufrió mutaciones y claro, se adapto al clima. Puede lanzar rayos que congelan.

—Si Patapez viera esto...

—Oh, sí que la vio, y recibió un golpe, ella casi lo noquea —rio bajo y el dragón se sentó derecha orgullosa.

—Esto es increíble, pensamos que ya no existían mas dragones parecidos a Chimuelo...

—Ahora sabes que hay uno más, no igual pero similar y es un año menor —abrazó a su amiga.

—Eres bastante linda... digo con los dragones... ósea, tampoco es que no lo seas con las personas pero te ves linda con ellos y bueno yo... creo que acabo de confundirme —finalizó sonrojado, su mente en los últimos días estaba siendo un enredo de cosas y sentimientos.

—¿Y qué paso con tu no novia? —Trató de cambiar el tema para evitar sonrojarse con lo que le acababa de decir. Hiccup se encorvó, se encontraba sentado en el suelo y llevo las manos a su bota y prótesis. Esa era una buena pregunta, la verdad ni él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido.

—Fuimos novios hasta hace un año, las cosas no iban tan bien, por lo menos yo ya no podía resistirlo, cuando mi padre murió tuve que tomar el liderazgo de Berk, Astrid confiaba en mi como líder pero por lo mismo nuestra relación se fue volviendo mas complicada, ella me acompañaba a todos lados y es muy inteligente entonces chocábamos con ideas, por otro lado ella es capaz de hacer las cosas usando la fuerza bruta mientras yo trato de solucionar todo pacíficamente primero. Eso fue motivo para mas de una pelea... aún así suele ser una chica muy amable, con su dragón por lo menos y es fiel, además de valiente e inteligente, ahora somos simplemente amigos supongo —contó terminando en un suspiro, ella asintió, el amor era algo sumamente complicado, podía unir dos vidas sacando lo mejor de ambas personas como pasaba con su hermana, o podía distanciar una amistad como contaba el castaño de ojos verdes. —Y tú... ¿No estas comprometida o tenido alguna relación? —Preguntó por alguna razón nervioso por la respuesta que le podía dar.

—Uh... ¿Yo? Creo que la única relación que tengo es con el chocolate, y bueno mi hermana a la cual amo. Es complicado... podría casarme cualquier día de estos, pretendientes no faltan, muchos quieren llegar a un trono pero por el momento no ha aparecido aquél chico que me haga dar un giro de 360° y me haga olvidarme de que soy una reina... por lo menos no por completo —respondió sinceramente, Hiccup suspiro aliviado y ella le sonrió. Si bien nadie aún la hacía girar a esa cantidad de grados, él estaba logrando con gran facilidad adentrarse en su corazón y hacerle perder parte de la compostura. Cuando pasaban a rozar sus manos ambos se sonrojaban casi de manera violenta, o cuando alguno caía sobre el otro por alguna motivo, incluso cuando uno caía al suelo y el otro le ayudaba. Todo estaba siendo casi nuevo para ambos... Anna cuando volviera estaría fascinada sabiendo cada cosa que les estaba sucediendo.

Luego de unos días llegó Anna bastante callada preocupando a su hermana y prometido. Solo se les acercaba para dar los paseos diarios por el reino y las comidas, pero finalmente se encerraba en su habitación. Al tercer día ya se había normalizado todo, Hiccup había ido a su reino para saber como iba todo y para que su madre lo colocara al tanto sobre lo que sucedía y sucedió mientras no estaba.

La colorina se acercó al cuarto de su hermana aquella mañana, se sentía nerviosa. Respiró hondo y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella, se acercó a la cama de su hermana quien aún dormía.

—Elsa... —la llamó nerviosa, el corazón estaba acelerado, respiraciones mas cortas y veloces. Pero su hermana seguía sin despertar. Le tocó el hombro y comenzó a moverla —Elsa...

—Anna, ahora no —murmuró mientras giraba.

—Es sobre...

—No me digas que volvió el Rey de Berk —se sentó alarmada, su cabello estaba enredado y ella aún en pijama, esa no era manera de recibir a los reyes de los reinos vecinos. Anna soltó pequeñas risitas y negaba con la cabeza.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo —se burló, Elsa la recriminó con la mirada —pero... lo que te vengo a contar, es importante igual —movió las manos para finalmente jugar con ellas.

—Anna, me estas preocupando ¿Qué sucede? —La atrajo para sentar a su lado. La última vez que la vio tan nerviosa para contarle algo fue cuando le avisó sobre la boda...

—Estoy embarazada —soltó rápidamente apretando los ojos para no ver la reacción de la mayor, quien quedo estupefacta. Ninguna palabra aparecía en su cabeza, ningún pensamiento mas que la imagen de un bebé. Sería tía en unos cuantos meses... de asombro paso a preocupación. Un peligro se avecinaba y no arriesgaría a su hermana y menos embarazada. —¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta la idea?

—¡Oh, no! Claro que me encantó, seré tía —sonrió mientras le apretaba las manos —serás una gran madre Anna, estoy segura.

—Me alegro que te guste, aún debo decirle a Kristoff...

—¡Deberías ir ahora! —La empujo del cuarto dándole ánimos, finalmente cerró la puerta recargándose en ella —Oh Dios mio... Anna embarazada, seré tía, un tía que no podrá malcriarlo —frunció el ceño y fue a prepararse para su salida diaria.

Anna caminaba por las calles feliz, iba a ser madre, se iba a casar próximamente y su hermana estaba igual de feliz por ella. Se dirigió hacía el establo en donde vivía Sven, el alce de su prometido con el cual todos ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir, entro y miró a todos lados, pero no estaba Kristoff ni Sven así que decidió salir y buscarlo por otro lugar.

Quedo helada, petrificada, congelada... frente a sus ojos estaba su novio, su amado y futuro esposo, quien tenía su brazo en la espalda de otra chica, pero eso no era lo que le había impactado, si no la cercanía de sus rostros. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero Kristoff no la había notado hasta que Sven comenzó a llamarle la atención alegre por ver a Anna ahí. Giró y se vieron a los ojos, soltó de golpe a la muchacha quien choco contra la pared de la vivienda. Antes de poder dar un paso, Anna ya no estaba en aquél lugar.

Elsa se encontraba ya en el castillo dando vueltas en su habitación cuando escuchó pasos a gran velocidad y llanto, salió de su cuarto justo en el mismo momento en que una puerta era azotada. Espero unos minutos y caminó a la puerta, el cuarto de Anna. Tocó tres veces suavemente.

—No quiero hablar —balbuceó.

—Anna ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó su hermana al otro lado de la puerta. Anna se levanto de golpe y corrió a abrirle para finalmente tirarse en sus brazos.

—¡Elsa! Estoy... estoy... y él... esa chica... yo... —sollozaba mientras Elsa entraba con su hermana al cuarto y la llevaba a la cama, la recostó y le acarició el cabello para calmarla.

—Tranquila... ahora dime que pasó.

Los cielos de Berk estaban igual que la última vez que los había visto antes de partir con Chimuelo, quien ahora se encontraba a su lado mucho mejor que antes pero no completamente recuperado.

Desde que había llegado todo el lugar estaba ajetreado, las conversaciones con su madre eran algo incomodas por las insinuaciones que hacia hacía sobre él y la reina Elsa, sus amigos se encontraban en la academia todo el día, mientras que él... bueno él ahora esta tirado en su cama mirando el techo mientras su fiel amigo se encontraba recostado a su lado.

—Chimuelo... en que me he metido —habló recordando la charla con su madre. Un leve rubor se poso en sus mejillas al recordar a Elsa.

Chimuelo lo miró mientras algo que parecía una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Hiccup lo observó y gruño, hasta su dragón se daba cuenta que se sonrojaba por una chica.

—Me siento un idiota. Debería volver y solucionar esto...

* * *

A las dos personas que me comentan, muchas gracias 3, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que le agrada la historia 3 además de motivar para continuarla siempre :3

Shadow 13, no puedo llegar y decir que me falto un reino, pero tengo contemplado agregar Trasylvania en un momento "clave" y bueno, hay que ver como se desarrolla todo primero, pero de que saldrán, lo harán. :D

Free muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste la historia 3

Ya saben todos los que la lean, pueden comentar ;w;


End file.
